A Good Place for A Test
by Habex
Summary: 2 year prior to the events that transpired at hopes peak academy. This school is used as a test for whats to come!


**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The day started off like any other but with a slight shower. Something seemed Omanis about it though quit patterns on the old rugged roof of my home had woken me up. My body did not seem to want to get up I was to warm under my blanket, it covered me like some sort of shield as if it was if it was trying to stop me to get up. But I had to it was time to go to the academy and I could not afford to be late again. So I pulled myself out of bed and tiredly put my uniform on. It was a cold morning and it was also raining walking to the academy was going to be a challenge in this weather but I hauled myself up the hill like every other morning. WHACK! I felt something struck my head.

"Walking alone again like usual I see why if you made some friends I wouldn't have to hit you all the time".I looked up to see a familiar face it was Amber an old friend of mine. She was a rather frail girl and was always pretty neat she had blue eyes with brown hair which she wore in a pint tale what annoyed me the most about her was her really energetic personality.

"You know without me in your life you'd be hopeless." She snarked with an angry look on her face.

"I'm sorry but talking to people isn't as easy as you think."I quickly replied, " Now leave me alone I have important work to finish."

"Yes, whatever she said I didn't want to hang out with you anyway," Amber said as she quickly rushed away all embarrassed. Ah I'm finally alone again I didn't seem to notice but while I and Amber were talking I had already made up the hill where the academy was located. So I guess she was useful for something after all. But as I strolled onto the campus I felt as if someone was watching me from afar this lent a horrible chill down my spine. "it's probably just my imagination though right ok just pretend like you don't sense a thing and everything is fine and dandy. " I told myself

I did not know it back then, but the choice I had just made would be the biggest mistake of my life.

I stared at the massive shape that was my school. It was quite new in fact it was only built two years ago so it's pretty high tech. It has a very intelligent security system that would make it hard for skilled robbers to get in. Not to mention the massive walls that surround the school if they were to be closed there would be no way out. DING DONG! "Oh crap the bell, " I said to myself as I quickly dashed to my classroom. But it was on the third-floor I'd never make it in time but I have to try. Anyway I rushed up the stairs like a madman and reached it but all of my efforts were in Vain, it was to late the second bell had already gone off. "Late again Sueichi I guess I can't help it" It was my teacher Mr Izawa. "you have a detention after school so don't be late anyway class has started so can you please take your seat."

" God I was so close too I don't have time for detention ahhh I have to pick up groceries for dinner tonight well I guess I'm having cupped noodles again tonight great" I dragged myself to my desk at the corner of the room and began to listen to the lesson Mr Izawa was teaching. It was really boring something about the ancient Aztecs so after a while, I just zoned out. Whack "you know you really should pay more attention in class or you won't pass the year Sueichi" It was Amber. "Look its already break and you haven't even written down anything in your notebook I guess I'll let you borrow you mine" She then Swiftly pulled out her notebook and lent it to me.

"you have some really cute writing you know that" I replied as I noticed hearts above all her eyes and what not.

"Hey shut up Sueichi don't be mean if you keep it up you'll just have to get your notes from someone else"

"Ok ok I'm sorry I won't say it again ok"

"Well alright," She said with a smile." by the way we have an assembly at the end of the day I heard it was something about commemorating the schools the third anniversary, anyway the bells about to ring so let's walk home together after your detention ok ill be waiting cya"

"Well, she's as energetic as always"The day stemmed to drag on after that it felt like an eternity. It was the end of the say and the sun was starting to go down. But there was still a couple more thing to do before I could go home. One of them was the whole school assembly the school ranged from year seven all the way to 13 so the hall is hoping to be overflowing with about one thousand students.

"Hey, Sueichi Over here" I Saw amber waving at me so I went to sit with her.

"Ok school if you could all be quiet for my speech that would be like totally super cool"

There was a girl not much older then us with brownish hair which she wore in pig tales an outdated style if you ask me.

"My name is Junko and I want to just like I just want to like thank you for being my first test trial now you might think like what is this girl like talking about well for them until only one of you lives the rest of you will compete to like kill each other ok"

"This girl has to be joking right it's just a prank right" I looked around and everyone seemed to be laughing a little even Amber I guess it must be a home then phew.

"Like you people who are laughing probably thinks it's like a joke but I assure its totally real"

She then proceeded to turn on the monitor which showed an image of the staff room covered in blood. The teachers had all been slaughtered it looked like a scene from a horror movie. Severed heads guts on the ground the works Junko began to speak again.

"The gates have been like closed and will only open to the last one of you standing oh and don't pray for your like parents or the police to like come over and help you because they like to think your all on a 3 week school trip that we paid for and the schools like closed for patience so good luck I'm looking forward to seeing who wins"


End file.
